Sugar Plum Fields
by JordanRLOL
Summary: James Potter and Kat Valentine use to be friends. Now as their older they're learning to love and live. Sometimes you need you're best friend and others you'll consider murdering them. JSP/OC
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

**A/N: Just so you know, this is the second generation. **

_Spf*spf*spf*_

1.

**FIRST YEAR:**

**James Potter—**

"Valentine, Kat." Professor McGonagall called. A girl with long bleach blonde hair ran up to the stool. She took a seat and pulled the hat upon her head. After several minutes the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" The girl happily ran to the Gryffindor table and jumped onto the seat next to me. I smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"Hi! I'm Kat, you know, like the animal only with a K. Wow. Your hair is cool. Why does it stick up like that? Have you ever heard of an iPod?" She said this all very fast. I'm pretty sure she said a lot more but this was all I caught.

"Um, I'm James and my hair just does this. What's an iPod?" I replied.

"Cool. An iPod plays music. It's portable and really cool. You must be from an all Wizard family because everyone in the Muggle world has one. Even me! I was sad when I discovered it wouldn't work at Hogwarts but I can't wait till Christmas holiday because then I can listen to it every single day!" The way Kat spoke was like she was in love.

"Sounds nice, my Dad grew up with Muggles but his Mum and Dad were wizards like him." I purposely didn't say his name.

"That's cool. Hey, is it me or does it seem like everyone keeps staring at you?" Kat asked me.

"Uh, no, everyone is staring." I said glancing around.

"Why are you like, famous or something?" She said.

"Not exactly, but my Dad is."

"Really, what'd he do?" Kat asked.

"He killed the worst Dark Wizard." I paused, "Twice."

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**Kat Valentine—**

"Holy cow, how did he kill the same person twice?!" I said in shock.

"Well, when he was a baby Voldemort—that's the Dark Wizard—killed my Dad's parents and went to kill him but he was killed trying. No one really knows how. Anyways when my Dad was fourteen Voldemort was brought back. It turns out he was still alive just too weak. So it took about three years but when my Dad was seventeen there was a huge battle here a Hogwarts and Voldemort was slain." James explained.

"That's wicked." I said simply. James obviously didn't like to talk about it. "Hey, before we chat about something else, what was your Pop's name?"

"Uh…Harry. Harry Potter."

"So, you're James Potter?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Why James, why not something awesome like 'Harry Potter's son Potter?'" I asked trying to make a joke.

James laughed, "Well, James was his Dad and my little sister Lily she has his Mum's name."

"That's cool. So who is your Mum? Is she famous too?"

"Kind of. Her brother, my Uncle Ron, was my Dad's best mate and then my Mum and Dad feel in love." James said.

"Neat-o, so do you know anything about Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Tons!"

"Tell me!"

I could tell I had made a great friend.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**SECOND YEAR:**

"James!" I shouted. I gave up and walked the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I knocked on the second year door. Lucas, James's other friend opened the door.

"Hey Kat,"

"Let me in!" I ordered.

"James doesn't want to see you." Lucas said really fast.

"I don't care!" I pushed him aside and strode into the room. I yanked open the hangings on his bed and James were laying there reading a book. I yanked the book away and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" James yelled.

I reached over and smacked him. He looked at me in shock.

"How dare you! Do you know how much trouble I got in! I have detention for two months because of you!" I screamed. "I can't believe you just wimped out when McGonagall asked who did it! At least I have the balls to say I was responsible! You're such a wimp!" I was breathing heavily by the time I was finished.

James looked at me and started laughing. I glared at him, "What's so funny!?"

"You said that you had balls!" He said between laughs. I looked at him and laughed too. I sat on his bed and gave him a hug.

"Let's not fight, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, and I'll be back." James said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"He's going to say that he helped me so I won't be alone in detention." I said as if it was obvious.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

"Kat," I called, running into the common room.

"Yeah?"

"My Mum said you can come over!"

"Hell yeah!" Kat said jumping up. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and then gave me a serious look. "James Potter, I am going to pack and then tomorrow, on the train home, I will see you."

She turned away and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm. I felt my cheeks growing warm from when she kissed me.

I smiled as I went to my dorm to pack the rest of my things.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

It has been a whole month since I have seen Kat. And she owled me that she would be here today, I was anise by three o' clock. Albus occasionally came to talk with me but left after a few minutes. I was tired of waiting and went upstairs to my room. I was so bored. I tried reading, drawing, sleeping, but nothing seemed to make time pass. After a while I just sat there. So where I heard the door bell I pelted out of my room and down the stairs. Mum was opening the front door.

"Hello, you must be Kat." Mum said nicely. I could hear the edge in her voice though. She seemed like she didn't want a girl in the house.

"Hi Mrs. Potter. James told me that you approved me coming today, so I would like to apologize for not coming at two like I said. You see my Mum was being all silly. She wanted to shop but I told her it'd have to wait because I would have to see my Best Bud today." Kat said. You could tell that she was trying to impress Mum.

It seemed to have worked. Mum smiled at her and walked towards the stairs. "James I'll be in Lily's room." Mum told me.

I walked over to Kat who gave me a once over. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Hey," I said as if to ease the air.

"Hi." She said stiffly. Then it dawned on me. It was her birthday. July fourth.

"Kat…I have to tell you something…."

"What's that?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and mumbled something like 'I knew he wouldn't forget.' When I pulled away I looked at her.

"Wow, you're getting old." I said sadly.

"I am not you jerk!" She retorted smacking my shoulder. I had missed her.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**THIRD YEAR: **

**Kat Valentine—**

That was it. I am done. I was sick of all the guys at this stupid school looking at me. It was uncomfortable. I was sick of all the girls talking about me behind my back. It was out right annoying. When I sat on my bed and looked around and Angelica stared whispering to Patty I lost it.

"Stop!" I screamed jumping up.

They looked at me. "Shut it Valentine." Angelica snapped.

"How about you try it some time!" I replied.

"God, I understand why James is always upset when you come around." Patty said.

I crossed the room. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Are you blind? It is so obvious that he doesn't like you." Patty said. The shocking part was that she didn't say it mean but in the way that she was telling me something she saw at the store. I stared at her.

"He doesn't like me?" I whispered. I knew immediately that Patty felt bad.

"Shit, Kat I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. You are nice and pretty but…James doesn't like you and everyone knows it." Patty said.

"Yeah, sorry I was rude." Angelica muttered.

"It's fine…" I mumbled walking out. I sat down on the couch in the common room.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**FOURTH YEAR:**

**Kat Valentine—**

"Don't talk to me!" I shouted.

James was standing across the common room from me. We were arguing and almost everyone had come downstairs to watch. I could see his little brother Albus and his little sister Lily. I loved them but James was on a whole different page now.

"Why are you being such a bitch?!" James yelled. I saw Lily's jaw drop.

"Don't call me a bitch! You are the stupid moron who just keeps screwing up everything!"

"What!? Are you kidding me!? You are always pushing me away! You wouldn't care if I died!" James said.

"Yes I would! You're such a jackass! I hate you! I never want to talk to you again! Don't even look at me!" I screamed. I reached down pulled off my shoe and chucked it across the room at him. He ducked just in time.

I ran across the room, grabbed my shoe, and ran to my dorm.

That was the end of our friendship.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that.

Kat is really going to be a wild child.

This was pretty much a prolouge so the next chapter will be present day.

jordanjinxxer 3


	2. Back To School

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR! I'm Dr. Giggles Hahahah!**

**A/N: It took me a while to figure out the plan/plot for this story and I know its only Chapter Two, but I could possilbly make a sequil[[:  
Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like it!!**

2. _"She'd do anything_

_To get famous!" --_

Celebrity Life:

Friday Night Boys

**Kat Valentine—**

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I realized how much I had really changed. This past summer I had grown really pale, even though I had been outside every day. I now had the perfect body. No one could deny it. My boobs were a C cup and absolutely perfect. I had cut my bleach blonde hair, which was down to my ribs, in choppy layers. It was hot. If I wanted to I could tease it and it would look amazing. Also, while visiting Los Angles, California U.S.A over holiday, I talked Mum into getting my lip pierced. Actually I got it pierced twice; I had what they called "snake bites." I had to admit it was stunning. I don't know any guy wouldn't drool when they saw me. Dad was pissed off when Mum and I got home three weeks ago. He said I was growing up way to fast and he even said, and I quote, "She looks like a damn whore with those rings!"

Mum almost punched him. Hell, I almost did. And I know that I'm only fifteen but so what? I looked amazing and now was the time to change my life. What, with not being James's friend anymore and everything the happened over the summer.

I started to think of James and shook myself mentally. He was not important. I smiled at myself and grabbed my trunk. I was wearing faded short shorts, a black skinny strap tank top, and flip flops. I had safely packed away all my skinny jeans, converse, band Tees, and school supplies. I set my iPod on my dresser and walked out to the living room.

"Don't you ever wear clothes anymore?" Dad said walking by.

"These are clothes." I said. He snorted and I resisted the urge to throw the candle at him.

"Kat," Mum called. "Ready to go Cupcake?"

"Yeah!" I yelled and followed her out to the car. I smiled as we drove away. Soon I would be at home.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

I sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Mum and the young ones. Dad was sitting in the kitchen getting something to eat. I just wanted to leave because as soon as I got on the platform I would run off to see Kat—

Scratch that, I would go find a compartment to share with my friends, who weren't crazy and maybe I would see Cynthia. She was a hot Ravenclaw who liked me. Maybe I would get Scorpius to actually talk to Angelica, who he is in love with. I smiled at the fact that despite the fact that Scorpius was a Slytherin and his and my Dad hated each other in school, he was one of my best mates.

Dad walked into the living room and sat in the chair. I looked just like him. With black hair that sticks up everywhere, green eyes, and wire rimmed glasses.

"Hey James," He said.

"Dad did you ever get in a big fight with Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione?" I asked him.

"Yes, Ron and I didn't speak to each other for several months in fourth year." Dad said. I could tell that if I didn't say anything he would get caught up in the memory.

"How did you solve it?"

"Well after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament we just fixed it. We said sorry and made up. Everything was fine." Dad explained.

I sighed. If only my life was like his. I could be famous, have action fix things. But no. I had to be normal.

"How do I fix something?" I asked.

"You could talk to the person." He suggested. I knew it wouldn't work but I just nodded.

"Well we should get going." Dad said, "Ginny! We need to go!" He called up stairs. I could hear them running around and by the time they were ready we were gone in less the two minutes. We were soon at Kings Cross Train Station and in second on platform 9 ¾.

I said my good-byes and found a compartment. I sat alone and waited for someone to come along. Lucas strolled in and laughed at me.

"You look nice!" He said.

I glanced down and realized that the shirt I was wearing was some Muggle band. It was quite colorful and disturbing and bloody. I was only wearing it because Kat had given it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I wondered if she still wore the bracelet I gave her. I was a woven rope with a cat charm and a glittery K. It may sound strange but was really stunning.

"Thanks. At least I know that this is a Muggle shirt." I said. He just laughed and took his seat. Lucas told me about his holiday for a while.

At random Scorpius ran into the compartment and pointed at me.

"What?!"

"Have—you—seen—Kat?!" He breathed.

"No, why?" I said in amusement.

"You have to!"

"Okay…but why?" I asked rather confused.

"You just have to!" Scorpius said. He looked out the door and gestured for me to come. Lucas got up in curiosity. I saw his jaw drop and felt mine. Kat was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had changed so much. And what the hell…did she have lip piercings?

"Is it me, or is Valentine really hot?" Lucas said. I stood up and sat back down. I saw Lucas jump a little. Scorpius came to sit next to me.

"Hey Luke!" I heard Kat say.

"Hi…" He blubbered.

When she came into view I felt my heart stop.

"I was thinking, that maybe if you wanted to, we could hang out sometime." She flirted. Flirted with my friend, in front of me and she couldn't even say hi!?

"Yeah…sure…" Lucas's eyes drifted down to Kat's breasts wear she was showing cleavage.

"Great! Oh, hey, James." She said before walking off. Damn! Why was she acting like this!?

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**Kat Valentine—**

I saw Lucas looking at me. I knew James was with me and maybe I wanted him to see me…so I walked towards Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" I said.

I didn't hear him reply so I suggested something flirty and replied a barely audible answer.

"Great! Oh…hey James." I said trying not to show how much I was hurt. I walked away to find Angelica. I need someone besides guys to talk to.

When I found her she was with Cynthia, a Ravenclaw.

"Wow," was all that came out of her mouth. "Damn, I'm not a lesbian or anything, but you're hot." Angelica said.

I gave her a swift smile and said thanks.

"Is that a lip ring?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's really cool." She said.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" Angelica asked me.

"Yeah, he was with James and Lucas." I said.

"You have to take me to them! I have to at least see him!" Angelica said.

"Sure stalker, where is Patty?"

"With her boyfriend."

"Okay, ladies, let's go." I sighed knowing it'd be painful to see James. And no doubt Cynthia would be all over him. I took them to their compartment and I yanked Lucas out to get away. I dragged him to the now-empty compartment, locked the door, and pulled the blinds down.

I was not going to shag him, no I would wait for the right person, but I was going to snog, maybe get a little playful.  
I know how terrible I am…oh well. I wasn't a slut or anything but while visiting America I had a few boyfriends and it seemed like guys liked girls with accents.

I tackled Lucas and placed my mouth on his. As my tongue entered his mouth all I was thinking was how I wish this was James…

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

Cynthia Charles flirted with me.

She was attractive and when she snogged me I enjoyed it. But even so, there was something wrong. I didn't emotionally care for her at all. I knew that she was only a girl who I would only ever snog with.

While Cynthia talked about her holiday I thought about what Lucas was doing and how Scorpius was dealing with Angelica. I was starting to get the idea that Angelica liked Scorpius the same way he liked her.

When Cynthia leaned over and put her lips on mine I realized what the problem was. I wanted her to be Kat. I suddenly remembered in third year when Kat asked me if I had ever had a girlfriend.

"_Why does it matter?" I asked her._

"_Just answer the question." Kat ordered._

"_No! Okay? Are you happy now?" I said bitterly. I felt like she was about to make fun of me and laugh. But she just smiled._

"_Well hey! That's good because I haven't either. I haven't even snogged yet." She admitted._

"_You haven't?!" I said in fake surprise. _

"_No…why, have you?" She asked._

"_Haha! Me? Of course…not!" I said. I started laughing at her expression. She reached over and smacked me._

"_That was mean of you!" She said, but laughed also._

"_Oh whatever."_

"_Hey, do you think that since neither of us have snogged someone maybe we should do it together." Kat said. I laughed but nodded._

"_Yeah, we should." I replied._

"_Okay." She smiled at me and faced me. She put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in. I did the same and before our lips touched I closed my eyes. _

At the time I hadn't thought anything of it, but sometimes I wondered if she liked me. I started to let out a sigh but remembered that Cynthia was practically on top of me. I pushed her off and said, "Maybe you should go find Angelica."

She nodded and smiled at me, "'mkay. See you later James." She winked at me before leaving my compartment.

After a few moments of silence Scorpius walked in and sat down across from me.

"So, you never told me what your Mum did when you got home. Lily told us that she told her what you and Kat argued about." Scorpius said.

"As you can guess, she was right mad. She yelled at me saying how I should never treat a girl badly. Then she went off about the language. And then Lily starting crying because Mum was yelling, but in the end I only had to do every single chore for three weeks, Dad only said that I acted badly and that I would have to learn from my mistakes." I finished off.

"Wow, your Mum's not mad anymore though?" He asked.

"No. I think she was okay after a week or so." I sighed, "No doubt she was fuming since Lils told her."

"Well, that kind of sucks." Scorpius laughed.

"Not funny!" I said grabbing something off the seat and threw it at him.

"Hey guys." Lucas said as he walked into the compartment.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked with no real interest.

"Just hanging out with a friend," He said plainly.

"We're nearly there…suppose we should change?" Scorpius suggested.

Both Lucas and I nodded. In a few minutes we were in our Hogwarts uniform and everything seemed normal. But I knew it wouldn't for long.

**Kat Valentine—**

After a while I pushed Lucas out of my compartment and sat alone. I stared at the window for a while but realized I wasn't really seeing anything. I looked at my hands and then my bracelet. It was the rope with a cat charm and a sparkling K. It was my favorite present I had yet to receive. James had given me it on my fourteenth birthday. I remember how I felt when I opened the box. I was so shocked and happy that I asked Mum if I could go to James's house for a few weeks. She said yes and I was please to hear that Ginny (Mrs. Potter) was happy to have me.

I smiled at the memory and then remembered May of last school year. That was when James and I had our fight. After that day Angelica and Patty—mostly Patty—had become my best friends. They were happy to be my friends and James was happy to ignore me. I felt tears on my cheeks. James is a jerk. He doesn't deserve to be my friend. Even though I miss him, and even though he was the only boy I ever liked, liked, I will be happy when he finds someone he loves. No matter how much I hope it'll be me, I'll swallow my pain and smile for him.

Maybe I should talk to him. Say sorry, say that I miss him and that I need him to forgive me. Say that the Holiday was a torture without him. But wait, he wouldn't forgive me…no. Of course he wouldn't.

I sighed. I should change into my uniform.

A/N: **How was that discostick? ;]**

**Hahah, they don't call me Dr. Giggles for nothing. **

**Sorry, just wanted to ask for your comments, suggestions, likes, dislikes, anything. --(review)**

**Thanks!![:**

**jordanjinxxer (. Dr. Giggles Hahah!)**


	3. A Letter

**Disclaimer: I am Dr. Giggles. Not JKR.**

**A/N: Some things in the chapter were orignally for another story but when the chapter began what it is, it was to perfect to pass up.  
I would truly appreciate comments and suggestions.  
(Also, so none of you have a spaz attack, I am not DR. GIGGLES the pyscho killer, I am DR. GIGGLES the awesome.)**

* * *

3.

**Kat Valentine—**

"_Kat!" Dad must be drunk. He usually ignores me, especially since I got back last week. I pause my iPod and walk downstairs to find him on sitting on the couch. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I need you to go get your Mum." He said in a shaky voice. I normally would have replied with a "why don't you?!" However something seemed off. I walked into the kitchen and found Mum._

"_Hey dear," Mum says when I walk towards her._

"_Dad wants you." I say quietly. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I tried to listen to what was happening but it was silent. I closed my eyes but they snapped open at the sound of glass breaking. I ran into the sitting room and Mum is laying face down on a broken vase._

"_What did you do?!" I scream. I go straight to Mum, kneel down, and flip her off. "Are you alright?" I ask her._

"_Baby, just go upstairs, don't worry about me." Mum says sitting up. _

_I just stare at her._

"_You heard your Mother! Get your arse up there!" Dad shouts. I feel a hand clamp on my shoulder and yank me back. I heard a pop and let out a cry. I look at the odd way my arm is now laying. Only one thing comes to mind. What the Hell?!_

"_Leave her alone!" Mum screams, standing up. She shoves Dad on the chest and walks over to me. She helps me up and I start to cry. Normally I'm not weak. My shoulder is searing with pain and Dad just physically abuse Mum and me. I can't help but be weak._

_Mum mostly drags me to my room. She sits me down on my bed._

"_Baby, this is going to hurt, real bad. Just hold on to something." She points to her own shoulder. I reach over with my good arm and grip her shoulder. I brace myself for pain…_

_A terrible scream fills the air. Blood-curdling, possibly, I'm not really sure what counts on that. It's a moment before I realize I'm screaming. My shoulder hurts…then….it stops. I feel extremely tired and my arm has slight pain but not much. _

_Mum lays me back on my bed and whispers something like, "Rest." I follow orders._

I jump when someone taps my shoulder. I look behind me and it's Patty.

"Hey there," She says. "You okay? You were unpacking and you just kind of freeze." Patty explains.

I sigh, "Sorry, I guess I was just thinking about things."

"I understand. You've got a lot on your plate." Patty offers a smile. "Have you talked to James?"

"Not really. I said hi but that's all. We aren't friends…"

"Kat, come on! You know that's not true. You guys are best friends." Patty tells me.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Wanna go hang out in the common room?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walk down to the common room and find a seat. I sit in my favorite chair and Patty takes the seat across from me.

"You should talk to James." Patty said.

"I thought about it…but he would just blow me off." I reply.

"You are so stupid! Do you remember in third year when I told you that James didn't like you? Well, I lied. He was in love with you! God, everyone could tell—not you though—and Angelica and I were jealous. So we lied and we thought you knew that. Until last year when you got in a fight…" Patty finished.

I looked at her for a moment. "Oh…kay,"

"Just go talk to him!"

"No, but I will go talk." I winked at her and got up. I walked over to wear James and Lucas were sitting.

"Hey boys!" I said sitting on the arm of Lucas's chair. I looked at James and my stomach tingled. I should leave. My lips part slightly and I knew my face lost its 'I'm awesome!' look. I smile.

"Kat," Lucas says spinning around.

"Lucas," I reply, "How are you my dear?" I asked.

"Fine," I watch a blush creep over his cheeks.

"Hi Kat," James mumbles. If I wasn't waiting for his voice I wouldn't have heard him. I look at my hands. His voice…is perfect. I try to focus on Lucas instead on James.

"Hi," I say just as quiet.

"I got to go…" Lucas says standing up. My eyes go straight to my hands and I don't look up. My all natural, bubbly, freakin' awesome personality dissolves. I notice my hands are shaking.

"Hi…" James says again.

I finally look at him and see that he's nervous. His eyes show that he's scared but won't give up.

"Yeah, hey. How was your holiday?" I ask.

"Fine, Lily got a cat." He says.

"That's nice." I look at him. I want to tell him I had a good holiday and that I got a new iPod or something like that. Truth is, I had a shitty holiday. And my iPod is old.

Albus, James's fourth year brother, walks over to us.

"Kat!" He says loudly. He gives me a hug and I return it.

"You're getting so tall!" I tell him.

"Really, you think so?!" Albus asks me.

"Totally! Where's Lily-pad?" I ask.

"I don't know. Probably unpacking." Albus shrugs. "See you later!"

He runs off leaving us in an awkward silence.

"So, I heard that Ginny—sorry—your Mum is Captain of the Holyhead Harpies this year." I say. See Harry Potter was famous for destroying Voldemort, which is all we really hear about in History of Magic, and Ginny Potter, originally Ginny Weasley, was sister to Ron Weasley who is Harry Potter's best mate. Ron was also married to Hermione Granger who happened to be Ron and Harry's other best friend. But back to my point, Ginny Potter joined the Holyhead Harpies, I do believe, one exact year before becoming engaged to Harry. She's an excellent Qudditch player. I should owl her with my congratulations.

James nodded, "Yeah. She was real happy. Tried to have a party but ended up having too much planning and work so we spent a lot of time at the Burrow."

The Burrow is where Ron and Hermione, and their kids whom I know vaguely, live. I've been there once and it was an amazing home. It was old and looked ready to fall over but still, it was just so welcoming.

"That's good. So, umm, look I really wanted—"

"James!" Zaria, a girl in our year, yelled. She ran over to James and jumped on him. Gosh, she was like a freaking bubble.

"Uh..hi." James said glancing at me. If it had been any other time I would have laughed, but the stupid bitch just ruined my apology.

"I think you are just so cute, sexy, I think maybe—"

"You should go away?" I said. The rudeness was straightforward.

"I don't think you're in our conversation." Zaria said.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I was talking with him and you ran over her like a psychopath!" I shout, standing up.

Zaria got up too. We were close enough that I could have licked her face. But of course, I didn't.

"I'd watch you talk to, Valentine." She threatened. Her eyes were dark and all bubbles disappeared.

"I'd get out of my face if I were you." I replied in a deadly voice. Several guys (Of course guys would look at two girls pressed against each other!) glanced our way. I could just see James out the side of my eye. He looked surprised that I flipped out.

"What are you going to do? Fight me like a Muggle would?" She laughs now…

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I say. Before she can even think about that statement I grab her hair and pull down. She screams wildly and punches my stomach. I flinch and drop her. She jumps up and hits me. I don't know why but I'm feeling deranged. I tackle her to the floor and start punching as hard as I can. She yanks on my hair and claws at my face. I feel her nails dig into my wrist and look in shock as blood drips away. I smack her as hard as I can and punch her chest. Her breath catches. Suddenly she's on top of me. I try to kick her but she seemed to have beaten me. She hits me, scratches me, rips me hair, and all I can do is cover my face, suddenly I use all my weight to flip over her. I punched her. I grabbed her by her hair and dropped her again so her head hits the floor. As I go to punch her again someone grabs my arm before pulling me off. Their arms pull me away by my waist.

"Let go!" I yell trying to run at her again. Finally a smell hits me. Its cinnamon and cherry mixed together. It's beautiful. I glance up to see who it is. James Potter. He was a hero. He pulled me up the stairs and next thing I know is I'm in the boys' dorm.

He sets on me on his bed and looks at me.

It's not a look of 'you are an idiot what is your problem' but more along the lines of, 'Talk to me, I need you.' I understood that look completely. James was my rock. I think…oh well.

I look straight into his beautiful brown eyes and cry. He sits down and pulls me into him. I lean against his chest and sob. He just holds me. He doesn't make promises that aren't true. He doesn't tell me to just take a deep breath. He just holds me.

After ten minutes of crying—it might not seem long, but trust me, it is—I pull myself together. I pull away from James and lay down. His bed smells like him. It makes me smile.

"James, I'm sorry. I am terrible." I whisper.

"Don't say that." He replied.

"I was! I totally ruined everything. I'm not the same Kat I once was. I can't think straight or be funny or pervy because I miss you! You're everything James!" I jump into the sitting postion and grabbed his face. I looked him dead in the eyes.

He started to say something but I leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. It wasn't sweet and just a lip touch. It was a full out snog. I climbed on him and he fell back holding my waist. We rolled and he was on top of me. Our bodies, our mouths, they moved in perfection. We were in sync with one another.

The door opened and Lucas walked in. He stopped and looked at us.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know." He backed out quickly. But not quick enough, James got up and pulled me up too.

"Look, Kat, I forgive you and I want you to forgive me too."

"I forgive you." I said softly.

"Okay, that's good. Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure James. But hey, we're friends right? Like it won't be weird or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, friends!" He gave me a hug before pushing me out. I walked to my dorm and found Patty.

"Hey girl," Patty said walking over to my bed.

"Hey," I muttered. I undressed, leaving my underwear and bra on. Angelica looked up at me as I walked to my trunk.

"Oh, Kat, by the way, Zaria isn't hurt badly. Just a few scratches and bruises," Angelica told me. I looked over to Zaria's bed. The hangings were closed but she most likely wasn't asleep yet.

"Good. I feel bad though. I was just so anxious about talking with James and she walked over and I got a little frustrated. Hopefully she understands." I said. While I searched through my clothes for pajamas I found an envelope. I paused my clothing search and stood up.

"What? Going to sleep like that?" Patty asked.

"No, unless you like it!" I said in a flirty tone. I was only joking.

"You know it, babe." As she walked by she smacked my butt and I winked at her. Patty and I joked like this a lot. Especially over the summer when it was just us. Angelica just rolled her eyes at us. I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I climbed on my bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Kat,_

_You most likely have no idea who I am. I know who you are and no, I am not a stalker.  
I remember when I was fourteen years old and you had come home from the hospital.  
You were the most beautiful baby I ever saw._

_I should probably explain myself.  
My name is Leah Valentine. I'm your sister. _

_This is strange, I'm sure. _

_Father was awful to me. He said I was a disgrace and then disowned me. I was given no money when he kicked me out.  
I was sixteen years old at the time, meaning you were only two.  
Mum and Father had a fight and Mum had left. When she came back he told her I ran away but gave word that I was okay.  
Both happen to be a lie._

_I am now Twenty-nine years old. Kat, I only contacted you because I love you even though my last memory of you is from thirteen years ago.  
I would have written you sooner but I wasn't sure you were old enough to hear this all. I'm sure that this was a mistake but I needed you to know about me._

_Also, I had a baby girl six years ago. Her name is Katrina, Kat for short. My boyfriend and I have postponed our wedding to care for Katrina.  
It will be the fifteenth of December, this year. I would like you to come.  
If you can't or don't want to, I'll understand. _

_I love you,_

_Leah Valentine_

**A/N: Also, so none of you have a spaz attack, I am not DR. GIGGLES the pyscho killer, I am DR. GIGGLES the awesome.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! COMMENTS, SUGGESTTIONS, LIKES, DISLIKES!**

**[: thank you.**

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**jordanjinxxer (aka Dr. Giggles)**


	4. A New Friendship

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAPPY POTTER.

A/N: Sorry about taking forever! For the longest time I didn't have a computer, and then I had no need to write. Also, this chapter is short. Sorry! Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think

* * *

"_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good."_

_-Ignorence_ by Paramore

* * *

**Kat Valentine-**

Surprise didn't even begin to explain how I felt. I was completely confused. My father, the man who raised me (let's ignore the negative in him for a moment), lied to my mother, lied to me. How could they not tell me? I knew Mum was often sad and quiet, but I just assumed that was who she was. She'd been that way as long as I can remember.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I needed…something. I sat very still as I waited for something. I'm not sure what I was waiting for, but I waited. And then, it hit me. I was crazy. I had snogged Lucas on the train, James in his bed, and received a little from a supposedly sister—all in the same day. When I thought of the guys, I felt like I should run to their dorm and apologize for being such a slut. When I thought of this letter, I felt like screaming. What would I do with myself?

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

Lucas was staring at me.

"Dude, I know I'm hot, but come on!" I said. We both laughed before continuing getting ready.

"Hey, James, what was going on last night?" Lucas asked abruptly. I knew this was coming. Some reason I was hoping he would say a word.

"I honestly don't know. We were talking and then we, I don't know, we're snogging. I plan on pretending it didn't happen." I said truthfully.

Lucas nodded, as he seemed to be thinking my words through. "Let's go to breakfast."

I agreed and followed Lucas down the stairs. I thought of last night and how crazy I behaved. Mum would be so disappointed in me, and Dad, well I'm not sure. He might frown and say, "James, talk to me." And, of course, I would. At some points in my life Dad had been my best mate. Sometimes I think that he only cares so much because he never had a chance to have these kinds of talks with his own dad. Maybe I should write to him and explain what was going on. Then again…it was only the second day being back at school; maybe I should just wait a week and see how it goes.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm over her trying to have a conversation with you and you're off in la-la land." Lucas gave me a look.

"Sorry…I was just dazed. Go on."

"Okay, so you know Angelica right? Of course you do. So, I was thinking that I should ask her to Hogsmeade. I know it's a while away but it'd be nice to have a date ahead of time, right?" Lucas rambled on and on. I nodded in agreement while he talked. When we arrived in the Great Hall my eyes automatically scanned for Kat. I noticed she looked very plain and tired. She had removed her facial piercings and was wearing no makeup. I think she looked even more beautiful. Her eyes slowly rose to mine and a faint pink crept over her checks. I smiled at her and waved. She returned the smile before looked down to her plate. Kat obviously was tired, but I suppose I was expecting a hug or her running over to sit with me. I knew that wouldn't happen though. Kat and I hadn't spoken since April of last year; I couldn't expect everything to be fixed within one night.

I went to sit next to Lucas who gave me a funny look. He had been doing that all morning, whenever I got semi-distracted. I sighed and threw a piece of toasted bread at him.

"Hmm, yummy!" He said spreading butter on it and quickly shoving it in his mouth. I laughed lightly before grabbing a couple of things. Even though our schedules were being passed out and we had class today, I felt like today would be great. Hopefully.

Only too late, had I realized I encouraged Lucas to ask out Angelica, when I knew how much Scorpius liked her.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**Kat Valentine—**

I felt like a blank piece of paper. People kept trying to write on me, but they always seemed to run out of ink.

I listened to my Professors and my friends, but I was dreadfully quiet. Throughout class I had tried to write a letter to Leah—who was my sister…maybe. I got as far as: _Dear Leah_. How sad. The more I thought about it, the more acceptable it was. How would I know what to say to someone I just found out was my sister.

During lunch I tried to write a letter again.

_Dear Leah, _

_Thank you? I'm sorry; I just don't know what to say. I had no idea what so ever. I mean Mum is always upset, well not always. You get the point… I never could have anticipated this. It's nice I guess, to have a sister. _

_I would like to come to your wedding. I'll have to ask my Headmistress. Maybe we could get to know each other better? _

_Sincerely,_

_Kat_

I reread the letter at least five times before deciding it was okay. I rolled it up and quickly told my friends I was running to the owlery. I ran through the corridors as fast as possible. When I arrived I picked an owl and tied on the letter.

"Leah Valentine. This goes to Leah Valentine." I took the owl in my hands and tossed him out the window. I watched him fly away for what seemed like an hour. I seemed to be in a trance-like state when a small first year burst into the room.

The girl had orange hair to her shoulders and dark green eyes. She was, even for an eleven year old, beautiful. Despite her orange hair (which was not natural looking, but a bright fire-ish color) she looked normal.

"This can't be the Transfiguration room!" The first year cried. I smiled slightly.

"Nope, need any help?" I said.

"Oh, please! This is the second time today I got lost. And since I already got lost once I figured I should leave lunch early and find the classroom, but I can't find it!" She explained a bit loud.

"It's no big deal. When I was a first year I got lost almost every day for a month." I told her, even though it had only been that first day. She smiled in relieve.

"Well, let's go." I said walking towards her. We walked out of the room and kept the silence for most of the walk.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Kat Valentine," I paused. "Gryffindor."

"Me too, and my name is Rosalie Francis." She said.

"Well, here we are." I gestured toward the door to the classroom.

"Thank you, Kat!" Rosalie started to walk away before stopping, "Do you think we could be friends?"

"Sure!" I smiled at her.

Feeling good about my new friendship, I headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

* * *

Thank you for reading!(:


	5. Three Cups

****

**DISCLAIMER: obviuosly I'm not the owner of Harry Potter!**

**A/N: This chapter isn't very long, but I thought it was a happy kind-of chapter. Anyhoo, I am letting you know that I only have six days left of school, which means that I'll be having more free time so I can post more chapters, more frequently. Yay! (: Enjoy!**

* * *

The first week of school went by in a blur. I only clearly remember few things. One, Kat was much more…quiet. She didn't stand out as much as she had on the train. She had let her hair go all curly and hardly wore any makeup; also she stopped wearing her lip piercings. When I had asked her about this she just shrugged and said, "They were bothering me." I let the slide because what did it matter. Her lip was almost healed by Friday. Another thing, I had seen her with a first year girl, quite often in fact.

Second, I had managed to change Lucas's mind about asked out Angelica. He seemed to agree it most likely wouldn't have been great anyway. Lucas then set his sights on Zaria, a Gryffindor girl in my year.

And finally, third, Professor Longbottom, Defense Against the Dark Arts, had started the year by talking about something I was most anxious to learn about. He was speaking to them about the O.W.L.s they would be taking at the end of the year.

"Almost all of you will have your teachers bring this up, but your O.W.L.s are very, very important. They do affect your future. And next year I am sad to inform you that I only accept Exceeds Expectation from O.W.L. students" The last bit he did say rather sadly. Patty raised her hand for a moment before Professor nodded to her.

"Sir, do you think—I mean, is the O.W.L. very, eh, difficult?" Patty seemed to have voiced most people's concerns. The Professor took a moment to answer.

"Well, yes, but, before you get all nervous you must know as long as you practice and pay attention to what you're doing—"

"Professor what was your lowest O.W.L.?" someone shouted.

"Potions…" Professor answered almost immediately with a distant look.

"Which test was the hardest—besides potions I mean." Lucas said.

"I would have to say Transfiguration." He paused, "Anyways I have faith that you should all do very well." With a smile he changed the subject. "This year we will be tackling some new things, while we shall also review. I am hoping that along with many other things we can start working on the Patronus Charm."

The class became even more silent then possible. You could feel the excitement in the air.

Slowly, Kat raised her hand. "Sir, can I asked something?"

"Certainly," Professor answered.

"Please excuse me for sounding rude, but, why should we learn them? It seems a bit pointless, the Dementors are rarely ever spotted, let alone do they attack anyone. It just seems to me it isn't something we should be worried about at all." Kat finished.

"I can see your point. However, I believe it is important. One of my closest friends has used that charm many times. It is useful, and a good thing to know incase a stray Dementor does attack." We spent the rest of the lesson discussing many things. When the bell rang we cleared out.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

Saturday morning came and went. By late afternoon I decided to go and visit Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. As I crossed the grounds I thought of the first year girl I saw with Kat. She was nice to everyone. Even the towering seventh years, who all gave her surprised looks when she talked with them in the common room one evening.

I knocked on Hagrid's door several minutes later. Hagrid pulled the door open and smiled…at least it looked like it. Hagrid was a half-giant, so he was indeed very tall. He had lots of hair too. Despite his startling appearance he was nice and kind-hearted.

"James!" He said. "I was hopin' it was yeh."

"Hey Hagrid, thought I'd drop by." I said smiling.

"Good, good. Cup o' tea?" Hagrid said as he walked around his hut. He was already pouring me a cup before I replied.

"Sure," I muttered. I glanced up at the cups and noticed he had gotten out three.

"Hagrid, why'd you get out three cups?" I asked.

"Fer meh new friend, o' course." Hagrid gestured to the floor where a girl with bright orange hair was sitting. I recognized her instantly as the first year girl.

"Oh, hello," I said to her. She jumped up and sat down next to me at the table.

"Hiyo! My name is Rosalie Francis. Would you like to be friends?" The girl said.

"Uh, sure." I muttered.

"Great, I love having new friends." She smiled at me.

"Well alright. I'm James Potter."

"Ooooh! I know all about you!" Rosalie said suddenly.

"Of course, just Harry Potter's son," I grumbled.

"Oh! Yes, now I see it. I only just remembered, but no. That isn't why I know you. You see my friend, Kat, she told me all about you." She bobbed her head. Hagrid sat at the table and placed the tea in front of us.

"Oh, I…" I seemed at loss for words.

"How're ya?" Hagrid said, before taking a drink.

"Fine, Mum is good and Dad is same ol' same ol', which you would know." I said.

"Yep! I knew yer Dad when he was a boy. Took him ta Diagon Alley meh-self when he was firs' year." Hagrid said smiling.

"Yes, Dad told me so."

"Harry was a good kid, he did ge' in trouble, yeh know. Lots o' trouble, but anywho." Hagrid laughed.

I smiled.

"You know, that I always thought Harry Potter was a bit silly with all the stuff he did." Rosalie said.

My smile widened. Maybe it would be nice to have this little first year as a friend.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

Rosalie and I walked back up to the castle a few hours later. I listened to the little girl babble on about her lessons and all her new friends.

"Rosalie, do you miss home?" I wondered as she spoke of her older brothers.

"Oh yes, see my brother's are both what you call Muggles, so are my parents, but I do miss them. My brothers, Kyle and Tal, are mean, but nice at the same time. Ya know?"

"Yep," I said.

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Do you think you could—I dunno, help me with something?"Rosalie said looking down at her feet.

"Yes, just let me know."

"Okay! Thanks!" She said. She told the Fat Lady the password, and we walked into the Common Room.

"Hey, I'll see you later." I said as she skipped off.

"Bye, James!" She called.

I laughed to myself and spotted my friends sitting in a couple of chairs. I joined them and sent Kat a warming smile, which she returned.

It was about eight-thirty when Kat mumbled something about having to go check her trunk. Patty ran after her almost immedienty and Angelica gave a sigh but stood anyways.

"James, could I have a word?" Angelica suddenly asked. I nodded and stood up also. Following Angelica out of the Portrait hole, my mind formed extreme thoughts.

"Listen, I have to tell you something you mustn't tell anyone." Angelica said.

"Alright."

"Well, I like Scorpius. And, well, I don't want to tell anyone…but you are one of his best mates, if anyone knows him it's you!" she paused, "So please, just help me."


	6. Realizing It Now

****

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction(:**

**A/N: I'm not to sure about this chapter. I don't really remember how this chapter plot came to me. Well I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Kat Valentine—**

_Breathe._

Breathe \'breth\ _vb_ **breathed**; **breathing **

**1 :** to inhale and exhale

**2 : **LIVE

**3 : **to halt for rest

**4 : **to utter softly or secretly—

**breath-able **_adj_

I couldn't decide which definition I preferred. Maybe by the time I went to bed tonight I would know, but for now it was a mystery to me. It was a dull Sunday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I woke up at eight forty-five a.m. I was still not used to waking up early every morning and now I seemed unable to sleep in.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt quietly, I tip-toed around the mess that my dorm mates and I seemed to already create. The quiet common room was silently eerie, but I didn't care. I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, which was uneventful. As I sat at the Gryffindor table and ate in silence, I thought. What would Leah think of an Owl bringing her a letter? How had she gotten the letter in my trunk in the first place? Why had no one bothered to tell me I had a sister? While I thought that none of these questions had an answer I hadn't noticed that an owl swooped down in front of me and dropped a letter on my plate. I watched its tail soar out of sight before opening the letter. I ripped the envelope open quickly and yanked out a thin piece of paper.

_Dear Kat,_

_I was happy when I received your reply. I half thought you would never find the letter. It makes me happy that you will ask your Headmistress. How is she, by the way? _

_Anyhoo, I want to know all about you. You are welcome to tell me all about yourself at the wedding, but I'd like to know some about you before-hand, if you don't mind._

_I can understand that this is still probably a shock, (that you have a sister) but for me it is old news and I am excited that you wrote me. So I want to apologize if you aren't ready or prepared or anything to speak with me. You are my baby sister no matter what._

_I would like to ask you not to be hard on our mum. I have been writing her lately, letting her know I'm well. I have yet to tell her that it was father who disposed of me, and would like if you didn't either. I know who much she loves him. _

_I have invited both of them to my wedding, but I doubt they put it together that I invited you also. No need to worry about that though. Whether they know or not I want you to come, as long as you want to. _

_Well I suppose that's all. This letter might be a bit jumbled but I had so much to write. So please forgive me if I made no sense._

_Sending you my love,_

_Leah_

I reread the letter at least five times before looking up to the head table. Headmistress McGonagall sat there speaking with another professor. I had put-off asking her about the wedding. I decided that I will do it now, mainly because I'm curious what Leah meant when asked how McGonagall was. I stood up and walked to the head table. McGonagall looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Um, Professor, I have something I need to ask you." I said.

"Yes?"

"Well you see I found out I had a sister on the first and she invited me to her wedding which is on December fifteenth. So, I was wondering if I could—er—go…" I explained.

McGonagall gave me a long look. "A sister," She didn't seem surprised or even curious.

"Yes well—"

"Ms. Valentine you are welcome to go to your sister's wedding. Send her my congratulations on getting married." McGonagall said.

I stared at her in confusion. "You know my sister?"

"Of course I do!" She said with a hint of exasperation. "She is very good at transfiguration."

"Leah? But…isn't she a –Muggle?" I asked, my eyebrows rising slightly.

"Obviously not," McGonagall said, giving me a look.

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong, Ms. Valentine."

"Okay…but then, why had no one told me about Leah?" I asked.

"She asked us not to. Now please, if you are finished," She waved her hand.

"Oh, well thank you Professor." I said walking away slowly.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

When I reached the Gryffindor common room, more people were awake. Patty stood up and made a beeline for me.

"Can we go up to the dorm and talk?" Patty asked.

"Erm, yeah, sure." I said, following.

Angelica was sitting on her bed, flipping through a Muggle magazine I had left on my trunk last night. "Hey," she mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at Patty.

"Well, I was looking for my D.A.D.A. book so I could start Professor Longbottom's essay. I found yours and figured I would just use it, right? So, I flipped to the chapter I needed and there was a bit of parchment. I meant to just tuck it away somewhere but the next thing I knew I was reading it and hell, Kat! You have a sister!" Patty said this all so fast; lucky for me I'm a girl.

"So, you, umm, know?" I said.

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"Are you mad?"

"…No."

"Liar." Patty muttered.

"No! I'm not mad." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angelica asked quietly.

"I don't have to! I don't have to tell you everything you know!" My voice was raised to a shout. Why, I was so worked up, I didn't know.

"Don't yell at her! We just want to help you out!" Patty instantly said, her voice rising in volume too.

"I am so sick of you doing this!" I said in a rather calm voice.

Patty looked at me with rage. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh don't play stupid." I said. "You, it's always been you. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

"What are you going on about?" Patty said impatiently.

"It was you, you that made me ever doubt James being my friend. The one who came to me in April last year and tell me that you heard James whispering with Lucas that I was so annoying and that he wished he could just end the whole friendship. I should have realized the day I confronted James that his expression should have been shocked that I knew, not hurt. Not broken! But no, I listened to you. _You_. And then when I ran to the dormitory who was the first one to comfort me? You, whereas Angelica wasn't so sure because we'd never even been civil! But it's always been you. You evil manipulative—" I broke off.

There were tears welling in my eyes and my breathing was heavy. I had no idea why I had blown-up like this. Patty was only curious, only standing up for Angelica. I looked it to Patty's blank face. She seemed stunned.

"How—could, how could you just—" Patty said looking everywhere but me.

"I am so sorry." I said in a quiet voice before running towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sank down to the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and let all my tears fall. My breath was jagged, but I did my best to remain quiet.

For several minutes there was near silence—only broken my sobbing—then there was footsteps and the door to the dormitory slammed. My shoulder hunched up and I sat there shaking. I felt like such a child.

A light tap on the door made me jump.

"Kat, it's me Angelica, will you please let me in?" She called softly.

I thought for a minute before wiping my face and pulled the door open. Angelica looked at my glassy, red eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Kat, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I need you to know I love you." Angelica whispered.

I let her words sink in before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in our third year, I was starting to find James attractive and I was so jealous that you and him were close so I would always make snide comments and I feel that it's my fault that you and him aren't friends." Angelica blurted.

"How would that be your fault?"

"I told you that he didn't like you, that you were a bother. I shouldn't have said that! I didn't know you well and I was just so jealous."

"Angelica! Don't for one second assume that it's your fault." I said, ending our long hug.

"And also I knew what Patty did, but I never told you because you really trusted her." She said.

"Wait, what?"

"Patty, I knew she told you that lie about James. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would just be worse. Also, because I figured you and James would be friends again in no time. Don't be angry." Angelica looked down at her lap.

"Angelica, when I said those things to Patty, I didn't mean them. I really shouldn't have said those...but you're telling me I was right…?"

Angelica looked up at me with a look so defeated I had to look away.


	7. Jealously Is A Monster

**DISCLAIMER: NOT J.K.R**

**A/N: So, this is a really short chapter. Only 896 words! Gaah. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and I'll be starting the next chapter soon.  
****Hope everyone is having a great SUMMER!**

**

* * *

**_"Just like the seasons he'll come around_  
_He's the beating in my heart now_  
_Just like the seasons he's never dull_  
_He's my own little miracle_  
_And I never want to let him go_  
_He's a lot like myself, _  
_He's in love but he'd never tell"_

-Come Around, by Whitney Wiatt

**

* * *

**

**Kat Valentine—**

"Are you okay?" James asked me.

"No," I whispered. It had been hours since I fought with Patty. Patty has yet to be seen and Angelica was in our dormitory. I wasn't angry at all with Angelica. She didn't seem to play as big of a role in the whole thing as Patty does.

"Do you what to talk about it?" I looked up at James. He had been sitting with me for a while now.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Have you ever felt like you trusted someone so completely that when they broke you down, you were just…blank?"

"Yes…" James glanced at me before looking away. I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I looked at James with wide eyes. "Oh, Kat don't cry!" James said. He flung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I just d-don't know w-what to do!" I said, shaking.

"It's alright, just breathe!" James told me in a soothing voice.

"It's not alright! You don't get it. I can't believe we stopped being friends. I was angry and not thinking straight and well, you just weren't helping. I am so sorry! I need you to understand how much I care about you. I need you to know how much I need you. You have to understand. You are the best friend I have ever had." My tears were making it hard to breathe.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." He told me.

"James, it's…well its Patty." I paused to calm myself. "So Patty and I were fighting over something ridiculous and I was so mad I wasn't thinking straight. I told her it was her fault me and you weren't friends anymore! I told her that she lied to me because she was obviously jealous that I was close with you. And then, get this, she did! It really was her." I started to laugh, it was slightly hysterical.

I looked at James. His face was blank of all emotion and his mouth has parted slightly. I realized that maybe, a second to late, James shouldn't have been given this piece of information. For James always came across as a laid back guy to others, but beneath his calm façade James had a wild, crazy anger. I had once believed that I had a soaring temper, but no, James made it look scrawny and gentle.

"James?" I said softly, wiping my tears away. James blinked quickly for a second before focusing back on me.

"It's okay Kat. As long as we don't let anything—or anyone—come between us…" He let his words drift off.

"James, everything is all screwed up." I dropped my face into my hands. James pulled his arm off my shoulders and took my hand. We sat in the silent common room, not moving.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

It seemed like hours had passed when the Patty clambered into the common room. She froze at the sight of us. Her eyes seemed to take in my tear stained face and James's clenched jaw before making her way to the dormitory staircase. Both James and I jumped up. I ran across the room and grabbed Patty's arm. I could feel my eyes tearing up again.

"What do you want?" Patty said in a taut voice.

"What do I want? Are you serious!" I said piercingly. Patty shot James a look.

"Yes, what do you want Kat?"

"I want to know why! Why you thought you should take away one of the best things I ever had. Why you thought you should break me! Why did you lie to me? Why did you convince me James hated me?" My body was trembling from all my sudden anger.

"I don't know." Patty whispered. Her eyes flashed to the staircase and then back to her feet. I glanced at the same place she did to see Angelica standing alone.

"You don't know? You are wicked!" I told her in a fatal voice.

"Kat…" She looked at me with large, sad eyes.

"I thought you were a different person." James said in a quiet voice. He was glaring at Patty and she flinched away from his stare.

"I was jealous okay! I thought that maybe if you weren't around Kat anymore you might pay attention to me. I was silly and stupid. And then…I saw that I had hurt you two. I couldn't just tell you Kat, you wouldn't have believed me at the time and what difference would it have been telling James when you clearly weren't planning on speaking—" Patty started.

"Save your breath." James muttered. "I think you've done enough."

Patty looked at our faces and ran up to our dorm. Angelica slowly made her way to us.

"I just want you to know how bad I feel…I shouldn't have let that happened." Angelica told James. She already knew I wasn't upset.

"It's alright. You aren't the one who ruined my year." James attempted a small smile.

"James," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." James told me before going up to his dorm.

I took one look at Angelica and started to cry, all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll have an update soon!**

**(And this is only the first week! Yikes!)**


	8. All Is Well, Maybe

**DISCLAIMER: this is fanfiction, i totally don't own anyone except my OC's.**

**A/N: I've been having problems posting this chapter and I have to leave out a few things I normally have like the song lyrics at the top of the page and the A/N at the end of the chapter. FanFic is acting all poo-ish. I hope it's working better the next time I update! Which, by the way, should hopefully be sometime next week! So R&R my little friends! ((:**

* * *

**James Potter—**

As I stood in Care of Magical Creatures I recounted what I learned to Scorpius. He listened as I told him everything that Kat had told me and when she confronted Patty.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius said. "Patty? She was also so nice. She just doesn't seem the type."

"I know. It still doesn't make sense to me. Why would Patty do something like that just because she liked me? Then the weirdest part is that she liked Kat. She was always with her." I looked over to where Kat and Angelica were standing. They were whispering to each other when Angelica's eyes flashed to Scorpius and then me. I suddenly remembered what she had asked me on Saturday. It was currently Wednesday and I had yet to play matchmaker.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpius asked, waving a hand in my face. I looked at him and made a face.

"Anyways…" I began. "Do you like anyone?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I suppose. But I'm almost certain she wouldn't like me. I'm a Slytherin!" Scorpius laughed.

"You know that no one dislikes Slytherin anymore…people only dislike the occasional arse." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah…but…"

I laughed at him and hoped I wasn't being too obvious. "Go on, tell me."

"Er—well I guess I like…_Angelica_." He whispered the name, looking around.

"Why do you seem so ashamed?" I wondered. His answer wasn't a surprise to me.

"I'm not!"

I laughed at his expression. The bell rang and we grabbed our things before heading off for our next class.

"See you later!" I called after Scorpius as he headed off to another part of the school.

I caught up with Angelica and Kat. They were talking about something or another.

"Hey," I said. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," Angelica said. It seemed like she was trying to tell me something without saying it. _Girls. _I thought.

"How are you two lovely ladies today?" I asked in a smooth manner.

"Wonderful! Why, I was just on my way to the insightful potions lesson!" Kat said fake cheerfulness.

"Fabulous! As I am going there also I shall escort you." I said, letting out a laugh.

"My dears, we just walked right past the potions room!" Angelica said.

"Oh my, so silly of me to let myself be distracted in such a way!" Kat said placing her hand over her heart.

We all looked at each other and laughed. I took my seat next to Lucas while they went to the other side of the room.

"Hello class!" Professor Slughorn said in a loud, happy voice. "Today we will be…"

I tuned the professor out and started doodling on a ripped paper.

**Kat Valentine—**

Besides the fact that my stomach flipped like a gymnast whenever I was near James, nothing was out of the ordinary. I attempted to go on with life like nothing was wrong. I started styling my hair again. It was fun trying out new things with my hair. I was wearing a bit of makeup again, but not much. Everything was great…sort of.

Things with Patty were terrible. She was so upset with herself that she started crying every time I was near her and she refused to look at me. Angelica was hopelessly trying to catch Scorpius's attention when it seemed like he was avoiding her. James was…James. He was happy and cheerful and unbothered by all the recent drama that had happened within the first three weeks of school. Maybe, it was just a front to hide his anger. I had no idea seeing as we had hardly talked.

That was another problem. James and I hardly spoke to one another. While we were friendly to each other, I doubt that anyone would call us friends. Which to my unhappiness, is what I wanted us to be. He had no idea I had a sister and he never offered any information about himself. We were so unclose it felt like we had never made up. And the feeling of not being his friend ripped a hole in my chest. It kills me to be without him. All I wanted was James, and it sometimes felt as if he was all I needed.

I had decided to tell Leah everything. I told her everything from the fight with James last year to the fight with Patty this year. Leah seemed happy to give me advice and/or just hear about my life. Leah wrote me within the span for two or three days every time. She told me the reason for this was that she didn't want me to wait. I always felt a bit happier after I got a letter from Leah. Her letters were like magic themselves. Today I got her reply for me expressing my sadness for James and me not being closer, and the strange feeling in my stomach I got around him.

I opened her letter at breakfast like always, and starting reading.

_Dearest Kat,_

_I am very sorry about your friend. I wish that the two of you work it out._

_You want to know what I think about you and your friend, James. I think that you should just approach him. If you don't want to, just put in the effort of talking to him more. Just don't give up on him. You told me all about the good times, and that's just it. They are good. So don't let him go. I have a sneaking suspicion that you'll regret it one day. _

_On to something happier, I have good news. Katrina had her birthday yesterday and she is so happy! She was ecstatic that she got a giant blue birthday cake. Also she said that she wanted to meet her Auntie (YOU!). Katrina hasn't met you yet and she wants to very badly. It makes me smile when she talks about how she finally gets to meet you at the wedding._

_Stay well!_

_With love,_

_Leah_

I sighed and folded up the paper, stuffing it in my bag. I got up from my seat and made my way to class. It was Thursday. When I saw James getting up also, I smiled. We could walk together.

"Hey stranger," I said in a happy voice.

"Hi Kat, how are you this morning?" James asked me. He looked very tired.

"Good good and you?"

"A bit tired, but fine otherwise." He yawned as if confirming his words. I patted his shoulder.

"Anything new happen to you lately?" I wondered.

"Not really, just same ol' same ol'. And you?" He said.

I bit my lip, thinking to myself. Then, making a snap decision, I started to tell him all about Leah. James listened intently. I couldn't tell if he was just being polite or if he really cared. Either way, we were talking! I felt joy spread through me like butter on bread.

"So you're going to the wedding?" James said.

"Yep, I think it'll be fun." I nodded my head.

"How are you going to get a dress?" He asked.

"Oh, well there's a small formal shop in Hogsmeade, so when we go I'll be looking for a dress. Angelica told me she'll go with me, to give me feedback." I explained.

"Hmm…" James said thoughtfully.

"What?" I said.

"Well, I've just realized something. I haven't seen Angelica with Patty. I know she is close with you, but those two have been friends since first year. It doesn't make sense for Angelica to drop Patty." James said.

"Don't you say that!" I told him angrily. "Angelica did not drop Patty. Patty has been ignoring Angelica, who by the way, is torn up. One, for letting Patty do something so terrible, and two, for Patty just tossing her aside because that's what she does!" My face felt hot.

"Oh. Sorry." James mumbled.

"You better be."

"Relax kitty-Kat." James joked.

I couldn't help smiling at that. "Yeah…yeah…hey, we should hang out. Ya' know?"

"I'd love to." James gave me a big grin before taking his seat in the near empty classroom.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

"What do you think?" Angelica asked. She had just walked out of the bathroom styling very pretty ringlet curls. They fell gracefully around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Ang." I told her with a smile.

"Thank you. Do you think that anyone will notice?" She said. Her eyes were hopeful looked. I let out a laugh at her expression.

"Trying to impress someone, love?" I sighed. "Yes, whoever's eyes you're trying to catch will certainly notice something different, in a good way."

"Are you sure?"

"You look good. The curls defiantly look great." I told her with an eye roll.

"Really?"

"Enough! I'm trying to read." I shh'd her.

"Okay okay…maybe—"

"Angelica!"

"Sorry! Really, sorry…" She shut herself in the bathroom as I lay on my bed, reading a book. My thoughts however, were on Leah's letter. I was thinking of Katrina who apparently was so anxious to meet me. The thought made me smile as I imagined a now seven year old girl talking joyfully about meeting her Auntie Kat. I suddenly had an idea. I had already wrote a reply to Leah, but had yet to send it. I pulled the parchment out and added a P.S.

_P.S. Here is something for you and Katrina! Hope it makes the two of you smile. _

I dug around though my bedside table looking for something specific. Finally after several minutes I found what I was looking for. It was a picture of me smiling at the camera. It was a Muggle picture so it didn't move, but that didn't matter. I flipped the picture to its backside and wrote:

_To Leah and Katrina: Here is a picture of myself. You two will be able to get the idea of me before the wedding! –Sending my love, Kat._

I smiled at what I thought of. It seemed like a great thing to give to Katrina. She wanted to meet her Auntie so bad. Well, now she could see her. I put the picture in an envelope and stood up. I would take it to the owlery before I forgot. I walked down the stairs of my dormitory.

In the common room I froze. The thing I saw was so strange and horrid. My mind went blank as I looked at a small girl, curled in a ball with blood soaking into her hair and shirt. The tears on her face mingled with blood. It frightened me. Then I noticed who the little girl was.

"Rosalie?" I said in a shocked voice.

Rosalie looked up at me and let out a fresh sob.


	9. Why Would Anyone

****

**DISCLAIMER: really? It's fanfiction.**

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, (587 WORDS!). Anyway, I hope you enjoy dispite the shortness. R&R please(:**

**ENJOY!**

_"Her heart is racing  
__and the room is heating up_  
_and her eyes are glazing_  
_but she still can't get enough._

_The beat is bumpin' now she's blowin' up_  
_the last thing on her mind is growin' up_  
_she'll kiss the sky before she's givin' up_  
_oh-oh here she goes."_

_-Living in the sky with diamonds by Cobra Starship_

* * *

**Kat Valentine—**

Everything appeared to have gone in fast-forward. One minute I was watching Rosalie bawl her eyes out, blood everywhere to me picking her up and carrying her to the hospital wing. I had her in my arms so her butt rested on my hip bone, her arms wrapped around my neck. Hours had passed now, but I could still feel her trembling in my arms.

I rushed into the hospital wing and yelled out to Madam Pomfrey. She came running out in her night gown repeating, "What? What is it?" When she saw Rosalie in my arms she hurried us over to a bed, where I set Rosalie down. She took my hand as if I was calming her. I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could stay with her, she didn't agree at first but then she looked at Rosalie and said that would be fine. I sat with Rosalie while she was inspected.

"Dear, I need you to tell me what happened." Madam Promfrey said.

Rosalie nodded and took a deep breath before beginning. "I w-was coming back to the common room and it was really dark. I knew I was being dumb by walking around so late, but I couldn't calm myself. Then t-the little light I had was g-gone and I couldn't see anything. I s-started to h-hurry, but something hit me! Really hard too, I could have s-swore I was a-alone, but I guess I was w-wrong."

"Whoever it was h-hurt me…I-I can't r-remember it exactly." Rosalie was shaking madly and a new wave of tears poured down her dirty cheeks. I wanted to look away, but my wide eyes wouldn't move. I pitied the girl. She had no clue who attacked her or what they did to her. They had obviously beaten her up, and it was shocking to say the least. Who wanted to hurt the little first year who seemed to be friends with everyone she met?

Madam Pomfrey started pouring potions that she would force Rosalie to drink. They would hopefully let her sleep. After ten minutes Rosalie fell into a deep sleep, which I found was a good thing. I pulled a thin blanket over her small body and gave her a tiny smile. I left the hospital wing and went straight to the owlery. I found a decent looking owl and sent off my letter. I ran back to the Gryffindor common room and dropped down on a couch. I dropped my face into my hands and let a few tears drip from my eyes. Who would do that to such a nice girl?

"Why do I keep finding you like this?" I jumped because the common room had been empty, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be around. I looked at James and let out a weak laugh.

"Hey stranger." I gave him a small smile.

"So what's the deal tonight?" He asked cheerfully. He sat next to me and leaned back.

"Well, it was the first year—Rosalie. I came down here because I was going to send a letter and I found her. She was all bloodied up. Someone attacked her or something so I took her to the hospital wing and jeez. She was a wreck. I felt so bad for her." I told him. James's smile had disappeared.

"Attacked her? Why? I know her and she's real sweet. Who would do that?" He wondered aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing."


	10. Truthful Words

**DISCLAIMER: Not JKR...I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kat Valentine—**

When I opened my eyes I smiled. We made it through the entire month of September! I felt like throwing a party. My thoughts went to everything that had gone terrible in the past month…Patty turning out to be a liar; Rosalie getting hurt, and the worst was me attempting to be James's friend. I still haven't talked to Patty and she has gotten over the tears. Now she is simply glum. Some days I felt like caving in, but then I remember how many nights I feel asleep crying after I stopped talking with James. Who by the way, had tried to be my friend again. It just wasn't working. Something wasn't right. And almost always it was awkward. As for Rosalie, she is dealing. She is more shell-shocked then anything. However she is still happy and making new friends. Rosalie also decided she liked me a lot more than the others. She has been spending hours on end talking to me. I don't mind either. On the downside, no one has any idea who hurt her.

Things were a lot better than they had been. As I got ready for my Tuesday, I was smiling. I pulled on my uniform and a pair of black flats. Moving on to makeup, I applied a bit of mascara before some lip gloss. Usually I didn't wear lip gloss but today felt special. I looked in a book for hair styles, which we girls always leave in the bathroom. I murmured a spell and my blonde hair was formed into perfect banana curls. I exited the bathroom happily.

"I was waiting for you." Angelica said softy. She had her dark brown—nearly black—pulled into a messy bun. It looked cute, I thought. Then I noticed something about Angelica's eyes. They weren't happy or even her usual shy self. She was just…there.

"Angelica? Are you okay?" I asked, touching her shoulder. She stared at me for a minute and sighed.

"Just a bit disappointed…sad." Angelica said in a false bored voice.

"Ang, just tell me what's going on." I sat next to her, forgetting about breakfast.

"It's just…last night I did went for a walk—"

"Did someone attack you?" I said with sudden anxiety.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Angelica said quickly. I nodded so she would continue. "So, I went for a walk. And I decided to go sit by the lake. Well Scorpius was out there. We started talking and having a great time. And…and then I don't know what made me do it…but I did. I asked him to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"That's great! What did he say?" I smiled at her.

"No…" She whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"What?" I felt shocked. We sat in silence for several minutes before Angelica muttered something about wanting something to eat. We walked to the Great Hall together and I did my best not to think about how sad Angelica was.

"So guess what today is?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"October first! We made it through our first month of school. Are you glad about that?" I gave her a smile.

"Really? I hadn't noticed..." She mused.

"Yeah, it is."

We ate out breakfast in quiet. This morning wasn't as joyful as I was hoping.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

I wish she could understand. I wish I could force my thoughts into her mind so she'd get it. I want to be her friend, almost so bad it hurts. There is an unknown feeling in my chest; it goes off like siren when she's around me. I don't know what it means, but it can't be good. And what if having her close hurts her more? So, I'm giving up. I won't put Kat through anything unnecessary. I gave up, and hopefully—I thought—she would too. Then within days I realized she wouldn't. Kat should give up—even though I didn't want her too.

"You said no?" I asked in honest-to-God shock. Scorpius was just telling me about his night in hurried whispers when I interrupted.

"Yes, and I whispered I hadn't! I don't know why I said no. I just…"

"Well go tell her you've changed your mind!" I said shoving him towards the Gryffindor table. It was lunch time and we were standing by the door way. Scorpius and I did this nearly every day.

"No! I can't! I'm so embarrassed that I turned her down!" He said. He did truly look sad.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know…OH! I've got it. You should talk to her." He smiled at me largely. "She likes you enough."

"That's your master plan?" I said looking at him. "Fine. But you owe me." I stalked away, towards the girls I had been avoiding. I took a seat next to Angelica who looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'll see you in class Angelica." Kat said standing up. "James." At least she noticed me.

"Hi James." Angelica said in a small voice.

"Angelica can I talk to you about something?" I said, wanting to get to the point.

"I guess so—"

"Scorpius likes you. He told me so. And just now, as he told about you two talking last night, he felt like crap. I could tell. So, I know he wishes he said yes to you. I just wanted you to know that." With that, I stood from my seat and left the Great Hall. I could feel Angelica's eyes on my back as I walked away.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**Kat Valentine—**

After dinner I sat in the most comfortable arm chair in the common room. I watched the fire flicker as my house mates enjoyed their evening. Angelica had told me not to wait on her because she ate so slowly tonight. I didn't disagree with her before leaving. She was downing my mood.

Rosalie walked towards me and sat down on the floor, facing my chair. "Well hi there!"

"Hi Rose." I said with a tired smile.

"Nice day?"

"Well, thanks. And you?"

"Good. I earned Gryffindor at least fifty points within the entire day." Rosalie told me, matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that's a lot." I said slightly amazed.

"I know. But let's talk about you! We only ever talk about me." Rose smiled brightly.

"Your eleven, you wouldn't exactly understand all my problems." I told her.

"I beg your pardon! I am extremely mature for my preteen age. You should respect me!" She laughed.

"I should. You are very mature." I smiled.

"Thank you, now, talk." She ordered.

"Well, there's not much to say. I don't have a boyfriend and you already know about the whole Patty fiasco." I shrugged.

"You don't get of that easy! I may be eleven and short, but I am smart and I give great advice. All the seventh years say so. So I think you should tell me everything. Like…do you like anyone?"

Jeez, was she pushy! I rolled my eyes at her before sighing. "No, I don't like anyone…not really…" I said. If I was being truthful, I just lied.

"Liar."

"Fine! I guess I like James…you know who he is. I just thought it was just longing to be his friend, but then sometimes he just looks at me with his beautiful eyes and my heart skips a beat. He is really nice too. He is funny. And, he gets me. We had always been close friends until our fight. Now we are so far from friendly. I ache to say hello to him some days."

I waited quietly while Rosalie thought. "You like him, but he doesn't know because he is being such a…a jerk?"

"I guess so. We aren't even friends Rose." I sighed.

"We'll have to work on that." Rose gave me a sweet smile before hopping up. "I have to go finish an essay for Astronomy." She made a face. "Come talk to me if you need to."

When Rosalie walked away I noticed Angelica come in. She looked more like herself, shy, but extremely happy. She ran over to my, practically jumping. "I have news!"

"What?" I said in a dead sort of tone. I shouldn't have told Rosalie that. Now that it was said, it was true. When it had been in my head I had just pushed it aside, laughing at the idea. Now…well now I knew it was true. James wasn't some random loser. He was…different. Special maybe.

"Scorpius came up to after you left and he said that he was really sorry because he got all nervous so he said no without thinking straight and asked if I would still like to go with him because he wants to go with me!" Angelica was so happy it was hard to ignore her.

"Really? That's great Ang. I'm happy for you." I told her. I let out an involuntary yawn. "I'm go to bed. See ya in the morning."

One in bed I thought about things. It all made sense in some way. James and I had always been very close. We'd done nearly everything together. James was the first boy I ever punched in the face, the first boy I'd held hands with, the first boy to be my best friend, and the first boy I ever snogged (not kiss—that was with my next door neighbor, Eric, when I was ten). James has always been there for me, even when I was mean. James was very special indeed. I would always love James whether it is as my friend or as something else entirely.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

**James Potter—**

I glanced at my wrist watch to check the time, and groaned. It was three o' clock a.m. and I still haven't fallen asleep. My mind would shut up. It thought about everything. Everything about Kat. It thought that she was my world, my best mate. She was the first girl I ever snogged (never had a first kiss until them). She was my first best friend besides someone in my family. Kat was amazing. She still is in fact. I care about her so much it hurts sometimes. I was attempting to ignore her at all costs because there was that siren in my chest. It wouldn't stop. So if I stayed away from her, I didn't have to think about it. It was selfish, I know, but I just have to stop thinking about. She's on my mind 24/7.

My heart was trying to tell me something, but my brain told it to shut up. So whatever it was in my heart that I was feeling, my brain obviously wanted me to be ill-informed.


	11. Getting A Date

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OCs & MY PLOT**

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of boring in my view. It's kind of just setting up for the next chapter. And if it hadn't been for me getting bored an hour ago, this chapter probably wouldn't have ever been finished. So thank the fact I have nothing to do. Hope your all having a great Summer! -Enjoy.**

* * *

**James Potter—**

I sat in the common room staring at the fireplace when a small person ran into my chair. I jumped and looked over. I spotted a head of ridiculous orange hair. It was Rosalie Francis.

"Ow." She muttered rubbing her stomach. "Chairs are supposed to be soft."

"You ran into a chair thinking it'd be soft?" I asked her, I stared at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She exclaimed.

"I hope not because if you did you wouldn't be the brightest bulb." I felt myself smiling at her expression.

"Oh hush!" She waved her hand in my face.

"I'd rather not, thanks."

"You watch it Potter." Rosalie gave me a stern look before laughing.

"So, why did you run into my chair?" I watched her take a seat next to me so she wouldn't have to stand.

"I was running from my friend and I suppose I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Rosalie explained.

"I suppose not. Where is this friend of yours?" I looked around. No one seemed to be looking for her.

"Oh—" Rosalie looked like she didn't want to discuss this anymore.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. I am just trying to help my friend get this guy, but it's not working. See, he is like completely blind when it comes to her, which sucks because she's nice and funny and beautiful." Rosalie said. She seemed lost in her words.

"Really?" I wondered, not really caring.

"Yeah. My friend she is amazing. I mean we aren't all that close considering she's older than me, but when we hang out its really fun. You'd like her." Rosalie sighed. "Hey, it was nice talking to you. I'm gonna go."

I watched Rosalie walk away and sit down next to Kat, of all people. Kat. I didn't want to think about her. I hated the fact I couldn't talk with her without saying something mean. It was that stupid siren. It was driving me crazy because I didn't understand it. I had this feeling too. It drove me crazy. This stupid feeling, it was insane. It was like a burning sensation. I was going crazy. I know it.

**Kat Valentine—**

Sitting on my four-poster bed, at eleven p.m. holding a letter, was a bit strange. I keep turning the envelop over in my hands, thinking of what do to. It was a letter from Mum. She wrote me a letter and I was mad at her. I wasn't mad that she sent me a letter, I was mad that she kept Leah from me. I mean, obviously it was silly now that I knew Leah, but still. It was frustrating that someone could hide something like that. I sighed and pulled out a thin piece of paper. Mum's neat handwriting filled almost the entire page. I started to read.

_Kat,_

_I miss you! You've only been gone about a month, but it seems much longer. Your father got a promotion at work and he is getting paid twice the salary. This is very good. I was thinking of throwing a party, but you know how I am terrible with that kind of thing. _

_I've been fighting with myself about whether or not to write you this letter. I have to tell you something but can't decide if I should tell you in person or not. You have a right to know. The sooner the better, right? Okay, here it comes. You have an older sister. She ran away from home when you were still a baby. When she left I was so scared, I called the police and made them look for her, but she was gone. No one had seen her. Then several months after the police stopped searching I got a phone call. It was her. She told me she was okay and that I shouldn't worry. Also to not bother looking for her, which was too much for me, but I listened to her. Then she told me something else. She told me that it would be stupid to tell you about her because she wouldn't be in your life. She didn't want you to think that she abandoned you and I. I agreed against my better judgment. Even to this day I regret keeping it from you. You are old enough to know and I am so sorry for this. Your sister's name is Leah. Finally, Leah invited us to her wedding which is on December twelfth. I told her I would have to ask you first before answering. _

_Please don't be angry with me for keeping this secret. I am sorry._

_Love you always,_

_Mum_

I tossed the letter on the floor under my bed. She finally told me. She told me Leah ran away. She was still clueless. Mum had no idea what really happened. Granted that's not her fault, but it was annoying. And sad. Yes, defiantly sad. Mum had no idea why her own family was ripped apart, and yet everyone else did. It was stupid that the one person who held us together did know why her daughter disappeared.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I didn't care that I was still in my clothes, I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep and not think of how everything was wrong. How my family was so screwed up. How I couldn't even talk to James now. My life sucked. That's the only way to describe it.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

Rosalie had told me that James liked me. She also told me it wasn't obvious because he was still unaware of his "undying love"—her words—for me. I asked her how she knew this and she said: "I can read people." I didn't want to tell her that I still wasn't so sure that I did like him. I mean I certainly wanted him to be my friend again, but like? More than a friend? I just don't think so. Then when Rosalie suggested something from her "plan" I instantly said no. Not because I wasn't sure I liked James, but mostly because it was mean. I knew I was mean—sometimes—but this was going a bit far. I could hurt someone, a lot. I just told her no. She decided she would keep pressuring me. I think it was because Hogsmeade was this weekend and it would be the perfect time to do her plan. I told her that I had to get a dress. She insisted that it wouldn't matter. I could still get my dress. However, during breakfast today—Thursday—it proved hard to say no to her plan.

"Hey Kat."

I looked up to see the handsome face of Drew Daniels. He was a Ravenclaw and super hot. He had light brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were a warm brown. He was a Quidditch player and muscular. I smiled up at him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, I know it's kind of short notice, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" Drew asked.

"Sure! But I do have to tell you that at two, Angelica was going to meet me to help me buy a dress." I told him frowning.

"I wouldn't mind, plus I can give you a male perspective." He laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds great. So I'll meet you here on Saturday morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Drew gave me another smile before going back to his table. I remembered Rose's plan. Her brilliant plan was to date someone else until James came to his senses. I didn't want to do this because it wouldn't be right. Yet, somehow I had just accepted a date with Drew. Then again…Drew was hot and nice. I grinned to myself as I ate my toast.

Hogsmeade was looking better and better.

**James Potter—**

Cynthia walked with me to my first class that morning. She was all bubbly because I decided to ask her to Hogsmeade on Saturday. I wasn't going to bother but I didn't want to be alone. Scorpius was going with Angelica; Lucas was going with Irina, a Hufflepuff, and much to my anger Kat with Drew, a Ravenclaw. I wasn't going to go with Kat anyway, but the fact that she was going with that dolt made me mad. So I asked Cynthia. She was extremely happy and she gushed all the way. Half way to my class she let me go and went to her own class. I pulled open the Transfiguration door. I took my seat next to Lucas and Scorpius.

"Did you find a date yet?" Lucas asked.

"I'm taking Cynthia." I said, taking out my homework.

Scorpius looked up finally. "Why? I thought she was annoying."

"Not really. Just really, really happy," I shrugged. "Besides its way better than going with someone else, say Drew Daniels?" I shot a glare at Kat who was chatting with Angelica. Normally Patty would sit on Kat's other side, but under circumstances she moved seats.

"Huh?" Lucas said. "Why would you go with Daniels?"

I smacked him in his head. "Not me!"

"Then who?"

"Kat! She is taking Mr. Stupid to Hogsmeade. Oh, I hate that guy." I said.

"You never did explain why that is." Scorpius said, suddenly.

"What?"

"It's just ever since last year you've hated Drew and you never had a reason to. I mean you never got this mad—even when it was Quidditch." He explained.

"That is right…" Lucas muttered.

I glared at them. Before I could retort McGonagall walked in. She was our Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher.

"Take out your homework." She ordered. We all did as we were told. I was still thinking about Kat going with Drew when she started the lecture.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be Hogsmeade! **


	12. Hogsmeade Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP**

**A/N: So this is Kat's Hogsmeade! **

* * *

**PART I**

**Kat Valentine—**

It was Saturday.

I would be changing into dresses a lot so I wanted to wear something easy to take off, but still look cute. I decided after twenty minutes. I pulled on a thong—which was really uncomfortable—so you couldn't see my underwear through that mini skirt I was going to wear. I also put on a strapless bra—for the whole trying on a dress part. I yanked a long sleeved shirt over my head. I was a light pink that looked nice with my skin. I went to the bathroom and stared at my hair for a while before deciding on something. I waved my wand, muttering a spell, and ended up with beachy waves. It looked good. Pulling out makeup I decided to do something simple.

At twelve Angelica and I walked down to the Great Hall together, laughing away. I found Drew easily and he took my hand. I smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful." Drew whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I told him. He just smiled at me as we lined up with the other students. We stood by the door, waiting. Drew talked about Quidditch for the time being. I nodded along with him, not really paying attention. I always like Quidditch and still considered trying out. I had always played a chaser with James. He had said I was really good, but I never went out for the team. Who knows? A lot had happened this year and I could totally go for something new and exciting. Drew was a good player and was hoping that he would be made captain next year.

"You play beater right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it definitely helps out with anger." Drew said and I laughed.

"I can imagine."

We were finally let out and we walked to Hogsmeade. It was kind of a long walk but I didn't mind. When we got there we just walked around. It was much more fun talking then shopping.

"Do you want to play favorites?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"What's that?"

"We just ask each other what are favorites things are, mostly to get to know each other." I explained. I had always loved this game. Mum had taught me it when I was like, five.

"Sure. You go first."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Don't laugh—purple." He said. He looked a little bit embarrassed but I just smiled. "You?"

"Blue, it's like that color I've always loved." I said.

"What's your favorite animal?" He said.

"Cats, and not because that's my name." I laughed.

"I prefer dogs." Drew said. I nodded my head.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ribs, but it's kind of a guy thing."

"Mine is pizza. Yet we never seem to have it here." I smiled.

The questioning went on and on. After and while I checked my watch and saw it was two. I dragged Drew towards the formal dress shop. We reached the door at the same time Angelica and Scorpius did. We said our hello's and went inside. Angelica and I went to look through the dresses while the guy's talked by the fitting room.

"How's your date going?" I asked Angelica.

"Wonderful. We have so much in common. I really like him." Angelica's cheeks were pink.

"Well that's great." I gave her a smile.

"How about you?" Angelica asked.

"Good. We've been talking and it's been so much fun." I told her. I felt like I had been smiling nonstop. It was kind of nice. Angelica and I pulled about five dresses. All meeting Leah's requirements, which wasn't much of a requirement, Leah had told me that I was a bridesmaid and as the bridesmaid I at least had to have something in common with the other dresses. She said the one thing it had to have been pink as the majority. It could be short, long have print, design. Anything, really. As long as there was pink in it, it didn't matter. When I asked her why pink, she had said, "It's what the maid of honor wanted." So, I'd go with that rule. Pink.

I pulled on the first dress. It was floor length, satin, and a light shade of pink. It had no straps and it had a sweetheart cut. It was pretty, I guess. I walked out and spun in a circle. The dress hugged my body. I didn't like this dress too much. I judged their reactions.

"No." Angelica said. "It's just…not right."

"I agree." I said. I didn't wait for the guys to respond before going back to take this off. I pulled one of that had been Angelica's idea. The dress was a v-neck with thin straps. It was a bright pink. It was plain but it did look nice on. Once again I let them judge me. We all decided no.

The next two dresses both ended up no's. I was getting a bit snippy. I always did this when I couldn't find something right while shopping. It nearly always put me in a bad mood. The fifth dress was out there. It was short, and busy. It had tiny flowers all over it, but there was most definitely pink mixed in with the reds. There was black lace sticking out the bottom and it was a v. The straps were thin and black. As soon as I slid the dress on, I smiled. It might not be exactly wedding material, but it was me. And it had pink! I almost ran out to them. When I stepped in front of them Angelica smiled. Drew looked me up and down, can't be angry with him—he's a guy. Scorpius nodded.

"You looked amazing." Angelica said. I smiled wider.

"Do you think Leah will be mad?" I asked, knowing I was going to buy it anyways.

"No, not when she sees it. Besides, it's got pink." Angelica was thinking like me.

"I'm going to go get dressed and pay." I did run this time. While I pulled on my clothes I smiled. I had found a dress!

_Spf*spf*spf*_

We split up after a bit. Angelica and Scorpius went in to Zonko's while Drew and I went to the Three Broomsticks. Drew got us two butterbeers.

"So," Drew said as he looked at me.

"So," I smiled. "Why don't you tell me about your family?"

He nodded. "My mum works at St. Mungo's and my dad works in the Muggle world. I had a older sister and a younger brother. Their names are Luce and Paul." He paused for a second. "Luce is a sixth year. You might know her, she's a Gryffindor. Paul is a Hufflepuff second year."

"I do know her. Sometimes we do homework together, even though we aren't the same year." I said. "My mum works in fashion, it's like clothes. My father works in Government. It's like the Ministry for Muggles. I have an older sister, too. Her name is Leah and she hadn't been in my life until recently. But she's getting married so, that's why I had to get a dress." I told Drew. He listened to everything. He seemed to care.

"So why hasn't Leah been around?" Drew asked.

"She doesn't get along with my dad very well. So she just wasn't there, but she loves me a lot so…" I shrugged.

"It makes sense." Drew agreed.

We talked for a while longer before going for a walk again. It was getting pretty late so we decided we would head for the castle soon. Drew had put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I placed my arm around his waist and smiled up at him. He was smiling too. Drew talked more about his family and I listened, content. That was when I saw them.

James was standing against a wall with Cynthia leaned towards him. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closing. She leaned into him and placed her lips on his. They weren't snogging, just being "cute". Cynthia gave him a peck and pulled back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. James started talking and Cynthia nodded away. They seemed to be having a _fabulous _time.

I glared at them from where I was walking. I knew that even though I liked Drew, a lot, my thoughts earlier in the week had been a lie. I had been lying to myself, which is not healthy. I knew I liked James the instant I saw them. It made me feeling broken inside. I wanted to run to him and confess to him. I wanted him to be mine, and only mine. That was not a good thing to feel while the boy you like is holding you close, and being sweet.

Drew had suddenly stopped walking, and I, not paying attention, stumbled a bit. I looked at him to see what the problem was. He didn't seem upset; in fact it was the opposite. He seemed really happy. He placed his hand on my cheek and brushed a piece of hair from my face. His hand slowly reached around to the back of my neck and tilted my head upward. I stared into his eyes as he lowered his face to mine. I felt our lips touch and my eyes drift close. The kiss was good. When we pulled away I smiled.

"Come on, let's head back." Drew said with a smile on his face. We walked hand in hand back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see Kat's Dress go to my profile. There is a link. (: && Yes it is very unwedding-ish. But I love it. **


	13. Hogsmeade Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP.**

**A/N: Here we are! After some mood-swings on my part, I finished this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this. ***

* * *

**James Potter—**

Cynthia was nice and she liked me. She was happy and pretty and smart. She was perfect in every sense you could think of. That wasn't right though. She wasn't perfect because she wasn't what I needed. I needed someone who could handle me and my issues, someone who wasn't perfect in the way _everyone_ saw. I needed someone who was perfect in the way _I_ saw. And, well, Cynthia wasn't it.

Cynthia and I walked down the street, her holding my hand tightly. We went in a bunch of shops, except Honeyducks so far. When we neared the candy filled shop Cynthia paused. I turned to look at her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I…I'm fine. I'm going to wait outside—for you. Alright?" Cynthia said. Her voice was slightly nervous and she gave me a pleading look. I nodded.

"That's fine. I won't be long." I told her. She smiled at me and pulled me close, kissing my lips softly. I went inside and went to search through all the chocolate. I glanced out the front windows to see Cynthia every so often. Girls liked that kind of thing. I grabbed a giant chocolate bar and paid for it. I left the shop within five minutes. When I got outside I took her hand.

"So, how have things been for you?" Cynthia asked.

"The same really," I shrugged my shoulders.

"How are you and Kat?" Cynthia asked in a caring voice. That was another good thing about her; she honestly cared about my friends. She didn't seem to mind that Kat was my best friend—_ex_-best friend.

"We aren't friends, haven't been since last year." I said.

"Why not? I thought you were going to try and fix it." Cynthia stared at me with her wide brown eyes stared at me.

"Something's aren't meant to be fixed." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Don't worry. If you ask me, I believe that in the end everything will work out." She smiled. "And I think you should be friends with her."

"You do?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…"

Cynthia laughed, "Today's been really great."

"Yeah, it was. It was nice being with you." I told her. I knew that in the way she wanted it to be, I was lying, but as a friend it was nice. We had stopped walking and I leaned against a wall. Cynthia stood in front of me. She put her hands on my waist and looked up at me with the cutest expression. She gently pulled me close to her. Our lips touched for about six seconds. I raised my hand to her cheek. When she pulled away she was smiling.

"So I was thinking," I started. "That we should hang out more."

"I would like that very much." Cynthia said taking my hand again.

"It's getting late." I pulled her in the direction of the school.

"James can I be honest with you?" Cynthia said after was stepped in Hogwarts.

"Sure," I said feeling a lot better than I had this morning.

"Okay, so you know how I wouldn't go into Honeyducks? Even though it's like my favorite store of all time?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wouldn't go in because my ex-boyfriend was in there. I haven't really gotten over him yet and I just thought you should know." Cynthia hung her head in shame. I reached down and brushed a piece of her straight brown hair out of her face.

"Cynthia, I don't care if you still like some other guy. As long as you aren't using me to make him jealous or something, it's fine. And if you're really—like seriously—not over him we could just be friends. Hang out…as friends." I told her. I didn't mind this.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Thank you. You are a good person James." Cynthia pulled me into a hug squeezing my shoulders. "I would like very much to be your friend."

"Me too."

"So now that we're friends and _not_ potential girlfriend/boyfriend, could you tell me the reason you and Kat aren't friends?" Cynthia said as we walked down the corridor.

"Later." I said, smiling. We said our good night's before going our separate ways. When I stepped in the Gryffindor common room I took in everything. There was something unsettling in the air, something I could feel after having such a great day. Something wasn't right. My eyes flickered across all the faces, but only three stood out. Angelica, her eyes were squeezed shut with her hands on the side of her face. She was muttering something to herself. Patty, who was standing three feet away from Angelica looking angry and sad at the same time, and Kat. Kat was standing behind Angelica. Her eyes were bright with fury and her jaw was clenched. Most people in the room were silent, others whispering quietly to one another. This had been what most people had wanted, the show-down between Kat and Patty. When two people just completely stop being friends within one night with no apparent reason it made rumors crazy, and to no one's surprise, everyone was dying to know the big secret.

"I have a right to talk to her!" Patty said. Her voice was shaky.

"No you don't." Kat replied. Her voice was even, composed.

"And why not?" Patty shouted. Her anger was taking hold.

"You left her! You just ditched her. I may have stopped talking to you, stopped trusting you, but she didn't. And you left her all by herself." Kat screamed back.

"I did not! She chose you over me. She made her choice." Patty shrieked.

"She never chose! You are such an idiot. Angelica was going to be your friend, and mine. She would have straddled that line because she loved us both." Kat said. Her voice no longer hid her anger.

"Oh. I see now. This isn't about Angelica at all is it? Patty said, letting out a laugh.

"What are you on about?" Kat glared at her.

"This is about us. This is about the fact that I made one mistake!" Patty said with wide eyes.

"No it is not about us. I may still be mad at you, but that's not enough to stop Angelica from being friends with you." Kat said.

"Sure." Patty tossed her hair back. Everyone looked at Kat. I stared at her vacant expression. Her eyes lost all emotion and her mouth opened slightly. Within seconds she snapped out of it. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Kat screamed jumping towards Patty. I sprinted forward and caught her around the waist. I pulled her back to where Angelica was standing. Kat yanked on my hold, trying to get to Patty, who had jumped back almost five feet. "How dare you?" Kat screamed again.

"I hate you!" Kat bellowed. "You ruined everything! You lied to me and made me believe James hated me! You ditched Angelica! You are a cold, heartless bitch!"

Angelica's head snapped up and she stared at Patty. Patty's mouth was hanging open and it took her a moment to realize that Angelica had moved. Angelica walked over to Patty and stood in front of her.

"You said that I had chose Kat over you." Angelica said in her soft, quiet voice. The room was completely silent now. To me, it felt louder. "I hadn't. I was waiting for you to be my friend again, but you never did. And, now, I choose Kat. I feel ashamed to have ever called you my friend." Angelica turned and went back to Kat who had stopped fighting me. She took Kat's hand and looked at Patty.

"But…" Patty whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you." Angelica told her. Patty sucked in air and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitory. After several long minutes the common room grew loud with conversation. I had no doubt in my mind that by lunch tomorrow the entire school would know about what had happened tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to do a note at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to thank two people. I would like to thank:**

**User, babiixilyx3, who reviewed chapters one through six! Without so, I probably would have ended this story by chapter three!**

My good friend, Josh, who has always helped me when I hit a rough patch.

**Thank you!  
**


	14. A Loud Walk

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's and plot line.**

**A/N: After this chapter I'm burnt out on exclaimtion marks (!), you'll see why. However I'm certain they'll be back in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Kat Valentine—**

They must be happy. The whole freakin' school now knew why Patty and I weren't friends; they knew that Patty ditched Angelica. They whole freakin' school know everything I didn't want them too. Everyone gives Patty looks like she deserved everything she got; everyone gives me looks like I'm so amazing. It makes me want to throw up.

While the whole freakin' school was learning about our "cat-fight" Sunday morning, I was laying in bed crying. Angelica laid next to me on my small bed and just stayed silent. It was a lot easier than if she gave comforting words. Around two in the afternoon when Angelica left the dorm, Zaria came in. She hadn't said a word to me since our fight on the first night.

"Kat, I know we aren't friends or anything, but I'm sorry…for what Patty did to you and Angelica." Zaria said. She stood uncertainly by the door. I stared at her stiff standing for a minute.

"Thanks." I said. "You know, I am sorry about that fight on the first day. I was—"

"Don't worry about it. I get it." Zaria said. She went and sat down on her four-poster. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before shaking it back. "And, I know we have our differences but I think you're a good person inside."

I let out a laugh. "You're not so bad either."

She nodded her head. "Can I talk to you about something? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I guess so."

"Well it's just, a lot of people say I'm just some stupid girl that's easy—which isn't true—and I'm rather observant." She paused. "I don't look of purpose but sometimes I see you staring at James. I know it's not my place, but….I get this feeling that the looks are deeper than you missing a _friend_." Zaria said, biting her lip. She put emphasize on the last word.

I rubbed my eyes. "I just really miss him." I said. It was true, to a point.

"Okay." Zaria stood up and headed for the door again. "Like I said, I know we aren't friends or anything but if you ever need to talk."

When I was alone I pulled my pillow over my face and screamed. The pillow muffled the sound so no one would get worried. After a few seconds of me screaming the pillow was yanked off my face. I cut off and glared around, looking for someone. Patty stood to the side, holding my pillow.

"_Excuse you_!" I said yanking the pillow back.

"I want to tell you something."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not listening." I snapped. I hopped off my bed and ran down to the common room. I plopped down on the first seat I saw empty. When I glanced to see who I was sitting next to I groaned. The last person I wanted to be around—besides Patty. James Potter stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" I said harshly.

"Relax." James said coolly.

I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling well."

"I can't imagine you could. I wouldn't if everyone was staring at me." James said. His sentence made me look around. As my eyes searched the room I saw many heads ducking or looking in another direction. It was all too obvious.

"Great, now everyone knows my business." I looked at my lap. My hands were curled around each other in a tight grip. "I'm leaving." I said standing.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To take a walk outside." I said. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure." James smiled at me. Together we walked outside. We said nothing as we headed towards the lake. I had a sudden idea.

"So I heard about you and Cynthia. You two are a cute couple." I said, not bothering to hide my animosity.

"We aren't a couple." James said, with the same tone I used.

"Oh. I guess that makes it clear why you and her were making out up and down Hogsmeade." I said. Well sure they hadn't really but it was just a small exaggeration.

"What's your problem?" James turned to me. His eyes were showing his dark anger, but at this moment I could care less. His anger that normally frightened me, like a wolf to a bunny, didn't. I wouldn't back down.

"You!" I poked his chest. "You walk around this place and just make people love you! You ignore me when all I try to do is be your friend. You move through girls like crazy. You're a…whore!" I laughed at his expression.

"Did you just call _me_ a whore?" James said slowly.

"That's right. Whore!" I started laughing. This time I didn't stop for almost five minutes.

"I am not." James said. He was doing his best to keep his voice calm.

"That's rich, let's see, how many girls have you made out with this year?" I asked. I watched his jaw clench and I laughed again. "I'm sorry Mr. James Sirius Potter, but I'm afraid I don't associate with you any longer." I shrugged my shoulders and turned on my heel. I made it half-way to the school when James gripped my forearm and spun me around. I yanked my arm free.

"Who do you think you are?" James shouted. I glared at him, ignoring the fact I was feeling like a toddler when he yelled. "You have NO right to judge me! You have no right to call me names! You are not in my life!"

I felt my eyes stinging, so I did the only thing that stopped me from crying. I yelled right back. "Grow up James! We aren't eleven anymore. It's time to get over all the petty little problems and move on! You do this! You are terrible did you know that? Do you that even when I love you, I hate you? I can't stand this and you only make it worse. All I want is to be your FRIEND! _But you won't let me! _So, grow-up!"

"Ha-ha. That's convincing. Let's remember who dumped who, shall we? How about we visit that night last year? I was coming up to the common room to cheer you up because you had been upset all week. And what happens? I see you sitting on the couch so I come up and say, 'Hey Kat! How are you feeling?' and what do you do? You glare at me and start screaming about what a terrible friend I am! So I'm sorry if I don't want that to happen again!" James said, his voice was loud and made me wince.

"You know what really happened!" I screamed.

"And you didn't bother to even find out if it was true! So whose fault is it really? Patty's for making a lie or you for believing it?" James shouted back.

"I don't have to deal with this!" I turned on my heel again. I saw two people frozen at the entrance. I made out Angelica's and Scorpius' faces. I didn't make it more than two feet when James pulled me to a stop again.

"You don't get to run away this time!" James said. "For once in your life, why don't you just deal with your mess?"

"Get away from me! I don't want to see your hideous face one more minute!" I shoved his chest but he stood his ground.

"Do you remember that you called me the terrible friend? Me, the one who didn't give up on you even after you gave up on me? Do you remember that I tried until the last day to get you to talk to me? Do you remember how you broke me?" James shouted the last sentence.

"I get it! Okay? I get that I ruined your life! I get that I believed a liar and that I had no reason to ruin us. I get it! How about we stop blaming me already!" I yelled. "Get over it."

"No." James didn't say anything else. He just stared at me. I felt myself cracking. I felt tears on my face.

"James…" I whispered.

"I'm done Katherine." James said. He said my full name with a finally tone. I had a glimpse of Mum telling me that she would only call me Katherine when I was in bad trouble. She only ever used it once in my fifteen years. James never had.

James walked past me, leaving me standing by myself. I dropped to my knees and let out a sob. How did I make such a mess of everything thing?


	15. Forgiveness Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**A/N: So here it is. Another chapter! The next chapter should be Leah's wedding. Hopefully it'll be up before 7/23, if not then it'll be up in August. (I'll be in Flordia during that time.) So I hope you enjoy, as always.(:**

**

* * *

**

**James Potter—**

In no time it was November, and then December. The year was speeding away without much notice. I hadn't spoken to Kat since our walk back in October, but she wasn't attempting conversation either. In most ways it felt like that first day again. Only now instead of flirting with my friends, she was flirting with my Quidditch competition. It felt nearly the same. And since the match against Ravenclaw would be soon, I hated him even more.

"James!" A familiar voice hissed from behind me. I turned.

"Oh hey Albus," I said. "And Rose." Albus, my little brother, and Rose Weasley, my cousin, were following me.

"We need to borrow Uncle Harry's cloak." Rose said, staring me down. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you, now? Am I allowed to know why?" I asked in a taunting voice. I knew I would give them the Invisibility cloak, but they didn't.

"No!" Albus cried. "Just please?"

"Sure, why not? I shrugged. "As long as you don't tell Lily or Hugo."

"Why can't we tell them?" Rose asked, brushing her red hair back.

"Because their second years…and last time they asked if they could use it I said no." I said. We walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Deal," Albus said. "We'll come get it after lessons."

Rose looked at me. "Do you want to eat with us? We're sitting with the rest of the family."

"Eh—yeah, I guess." I said turning back to follow them. I sat next to Rose who sat across from Albus. Lily was sitting across from me and Hugo was on Albus's other side.

"Hi James!" Hugo said, reaching for food.

"Hey," I smiled.

"James?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yeah?" I looked at her, chewing a piece of chicken.

"You're good a transfiguration, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, it's my strongest subject." I looked at her.

"I usually don't have problems with any of my work, at all, but I'm not sure about my essay. Could you check it for me?" Lily asked, staring at me with her big brown eyes. "You know, since Mum can't…"

"No problem Lil's." I said holding out my hand as she dug in her bag. She pulled out her parchment and handed it over. I read through it quickly, before handing it back. "You're good."

"Thanks," Lily said before shoving a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

As we talked about school and our friends and generally just laughed, I was reminded of why I loved my family so much. They were just so easy to be around.

_Spf*spf*spf*_

After giving Albus the cloak I went down to the common room to catch up on work. I had left a lot undone recently, and really needed to finish. Lucas sat across from me, yapping on about Irina. I had only met her once in five years of being in the same school, but that was because she wasn't very social. However lately I noticed how Lucas was rubbing off on her and her on him. She was talking me and smiling a lot, whereas he was listening more and actually trying to do his work.

I was so busy doing my schoolwork and listening to Lucas, that I hardly noticed Angelica sit next to me. When she snapped her fingers in my face I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit rudely.

"I need you to talk to her." Angelica said.

"Who? You mean Kat?" She nodded. "Sorry, but no."

"Potter, you idiot!" Angelica smacked my head.

"Hey," I said.

"You know her sister, that she didn't even though she had until this year, is getting married. And the wedding is soon. She told Kat that she could bring someone with her, and the only person she wants to bring is…you." Angelica said. Her eyes were sharp.

"She can take Drew. I mean he is her boyfriend." I said, muttering the last part.

"James Potter, and you really that blind?" Angelica cried. She stood up. "When are you going to see that she _needs_ you? That you are her best friend? That she _loves _you?"

"But—"

Angelica raised her hand. "I'm not finished." She sighed. "You are the only person who can't see her. You don't see the way she looks at you, or the way she lights up when you're around. Or maybe even the way that you understand her on a level that no one else does."

"You're being weird." I said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe when you pull your head out of your ass you'll see that I'm not!" Angelica said angrily, storming away. I turned back to Lucas who was biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe you should listen to her." Lucas commented after he'd gotten over the need to laugh.

"And maybe I shouldn't. Besides she was probably just saying that so I'll be Kat's friend again."

"I don't think so man. I mean, I've noticed everything Ang said…" Lucas said.

"Don't take her side!" I said incredulously.

"I'm not, just; maybe you should talk to her. Sort things out." Lucas suggested with a nod. He collected his things and headed for the portrait hole. "See ya later!"

I stared at my half finished essay. Maybe…

I sighed and stood up. My eyes scanned the room for Kat. She was sitting at a table, by herself, writing something. I walked the room and slowly sat across for her. She didn't look up, or even acknowledge I was there.

"Hi," I said. She jerked up and stared at me.

"Oh. It's you." Kat sighed. "I mean, hi. Sorry."

"What're you doing?" I asked casually.

"Writing a letter to my sister, you know. I'm leaving tomorrow and it's kind of stressful, so I just wanted to write her…" She shrugged.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yeah tomorrow is the fourteenth, and the wedding is the fifteenth…"Kat trailed off.

"Cool. Do you have a date?" I looked at my hands as I said this.

"Are you—are you asking me—?" Kat said breaking off.

"No!" I said looking into her eyes. "No, I was just wondering."

"Okay…" She said. "Well, then, no. I don't have a date."

"Why don't you take Drew?" I asked.

"It's still early in the relationship." Kat said, shrugging.

"If you say so." I muttered.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kat asked suddenly.

"Um, sure?"

"I need you to look at my dress, and tell me what you think." Kat said. "I'll go get it and meet you in your dormitory." Then she was running up the stairs. I slowly made my way to my dorm, where I dropped on my four-poster. When Kat came up she went start to my bathroom without saying anything. I waited for a while before she finally came out. I stared at it. It wasn't very wedding-ish.

"It's nice…but are you sure? I mean, this is a wedding." I said.

"I know. That's why as soon as I got back I took a picture of it and sent it to Leah. She said it was fine." Kat said, looking down. "And she's the bride, so."

"I think you look nice." I said softly. She looked up at me. Her eyes bored into mine. I felt frozen under her gaze.

"James…" She whispered, her eyes watering. I didn't say anything. I just watching her as she slowly approached my bed. When she was a foot away, I thought she might kiss me—and I didn't mind—but instead she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back. "I need you."

"I need you too." I said back, holding her close. "I need my best friend."

"Please forgive me. I don't know what to do without you." Kat said in my ear.

"I'll always forgive you." I said. "Always…"


End file.
